


The One Who Never Speaks

by Artemis92003



Series: The One Who Never Speaks Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandonment, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, Betrayal, Betrayed Percy Jackson, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis92003/pseuds/Artemis92003
Summary: Twice Savior of Olympus, one everyone loved and confided in, was no more. After the discovery of a power, resulting in the death of a camper, the gods punish him, resulting in a loss of voice.The days pass on and Percy is ostracized from camp, left alone to suffer alone.Percy, one the brink of death, is found by Chaos and Order, twin creators of the universe. With their meeting, Percy dares to hope for a better life. But fate is never kind. After 5 years, on Lazardia, the planet home to the Universes creators and best warriors, Percy must go back to Camp Half-Blood, back to Earth, to stop an unknown force from destroying the gods.But is everything really as it seems?Cross posted and completed on Wattpad under the same name and username, but has not been edited. Uploaded chapters here will be edited.
Series: The One Who Never Speaks Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818643
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Water dripped down rhythmically, thunk, thunk, clink. The acrid smell in the air only heightened was water dripped onto the musty concrete floor. 

The lone figure in the room was hunched over, picking at the cell wall with crusty finger nails. 

The sound of keys jiggling in the lock drew them out of their stupor. 

It was not a moment before the creak of the door sliding open ended and a voice called out.

"Percy, Earth is in danger, they need you."


	2. I. The Beginning of Silence

"Perseus Jackson!" The thunder god boomed, You have been accused of murder! What do you say to defend your actions?" 

In the center of the room a lone boy stood, staring down at the pristine marble floor of Olympus, the gods Demeter and Dionysus held him still, as unneeded as it was. He had no intention of running. "I didn't-

"Oh, just cut the crap Percy! Everyone saw what happened" Annabeth, daughter of Athena and love of his life, yelled, face twisted in an ugly sneer.

Percy sighed, hardly glancing her way, for if he did he would not be able to stop the tears behind his eyes from flowing.

"You didn't give me the chance to finish." He murmured, "I didn't mean to... my powers, I lost control." He continued to stare at the floor, teeth grit in silent anguish.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Did you now, son? Care you explain?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, albeit hesitantly, uncertain of his fate if he were to tell the entire truth. "Well," he took a breath, "I...I don't completely know, but I kind of just- spoke?"

"You spoke?"

Percy nodded. "Uh- yes? I think?- I kind of god into this argument with a couple campers..." He bit his lip. "I don't really remember what was said or what we were even arguing about- all I remember, is this awful feeling in my throat. It hurt- like when you're eating a bag of chips and you don't chew on well enough an then a piece is stuck in your throat and feeling like it's cutting your skin and-

"Percy, you're rambling."

"Right," He flushed in embarrassment, "Anyway, yeah- I don't know what I said after- it just really hurt. But then it didn't anymore- and by the time I snapped out of it..." He swallowed, vision blurring with the sudden rush of tears. "The next thing I knew, they were dead and steaming beneath me..." 

It was silent for a moment. But it felt like an eternity.

Aphrodite gasped in horror,"You killed them by speaking?" 

Percy couldn't help but notice how the deities holding him in place tensed. 

"We must figure out how to stop this from happening again!" Artemis hissed glowering at the murderer. To think she ever respected him! "Who knows when it could happen again?!" 

The Throne Room was in chaos. Everyone was arguing with one another on what to do, some attempting to defend Percy, although were immediately shot down with harsh words from those against it. Though, with the exception of Dionysus and Demeter who both looked a little nervous having to hold a threat of such caliper. All the while Percy was starting to lose his patience. His life was in the mind of their hands? Christ. The stress and anxiety of the situation was eating away at him. "

Finally he snapped, "Would you all just shut. up?" 

Everyone went silent, shocked by Percy losing his temper. Percy rarely lost his temper, while it had become more common after Tartarus, it was still rare.

He sighed. "Thank you, now, will you all just decide what you're gonna do with me?...Please." He whispered, looking back down at the floor. He was scared, but he had killed those campers. They were innocent, and Percy was not. 

"I have a proposal," Athena interjected, "We shouldn't kill him. He is too important of an asset." Ares raised his hand in objection. "Let me finish. We should... dispose of this ability." She trailed, gazing down at Percy with an unreadable expression. 

Okay, cool. Percy could deal with that. 

"And just exactly how would we do this daughter? " Zeus questioned, turning to face his favorite daughter.

"Simple, we rip out or destroy his larynx." There were several gasps around the room. 

Percy's breath hitched, "What!" he screamed, "Do you have any idea how much that will hurt?! You can't just do that!"

"We understand precisely. This needs to also be a lesson taught, so while it may be a bit... painful, consider it mercy. 

"We are gods we can do what we must do in order to keep the world safe," Zeus finished for her. "We shall take a vote. All those in favor of Killing Perseus Jackson raise your hands. Present campers may vote." The score was, 4-0-0. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. This was all a game to them! The gods didn't care! "All those in favor of letting Perseus out unharmed?" 4-2-0. Percy felt like crying. "And removing Perseus' voice?" The score was 4-2-15. 

"Then it is decided Perseus Jackson's Larynx will be removed. Open his mouth and don't allow him to close it." Athena declared. 

"Wait- No! Please!" Percy begged, "Don't do this! Dad!" He tried to back away, but the gods refused to let him go, grasping at his face and wrenching his mouth open. He screamed, the tears flowing like rivers, his face the Earth. 

A Dentist mouth prop was placed in his mouth, made of wood compared to plastic or metal. Out of the corner of Percy's eyes he saw a large vat of steaming liquid nearing him, frost covering the sides. 

Liquid Nitrogen.


	3. II. Breaking in Silence

3 months. It had been 3 months since the incident on Mt. Olympus.   
Percy's larynx had been permanently damaged, if he were to attempt to speak pain would flare up, resulting in more pain as he would then scream. It wasn't just his Larynx that was damaged, his throat and some of his stomach was still healing, luckily some Nectar was able to help with that. Unfortunately it did nothing for his voice box.

Percy, the once twice savior of Olympus, who was looked up to by everyone, the camp leader, was now forgotten, left in the dust. He'd begun to be picked on by those who had been jealous of him. Constantly being beaten into ground, forcing him to cry out in pain, shoved into walls. And then, he was cheated on by Annabeth with his own brother, Victor.

Overtime, Percy had eventually stopped going out of his cabin for training and activities, only leaving his cabin for meals and even then he was hesitant. Doing so almost always resulted in him being assaulted with food. 

Last week, Percy stopped leaving his cabin completely, not that it mattered to any of the campers. Not one of them even noticed that when Percy finally did come out to eat that he only sacrificed food to the gods before sitting down at his table, messing with his food. Even that eventually stopped.

They didn't notice the bags under his eyes, the way he seemed to walk in a daze, or the increase in bandages that covered his skin.

No one noticed the broken look in his eyes. 

No one noticed when Percy left, not that it mattered. For after all he was just the one who didn't speak. Who broke away from those around him.

Who's soul had shattered pieces to never be picked up again.

He was breaking into hundreds of pieces.

A porcelain doll, abandoned by their child.


	4. III. Done

He was done.

Done with it all. 

Camp Half-Blood.

War.

The gods.

Faith.

His life as a doll.

Loyalty. 

All of it.

It was pointless. Stupid. He had admittedly learned something, about himself, about his flaw. That, if loyalties weren't mutual, if one side wasn't loyal to him. Then he could be disloyal.

Lies.

Bullshit. He could have no loyalty for them, but even now, he couldn't hate them. Not completely. While he may actively feel nothing towards them, his soul, his very being disagreed.

And it was tearing him to shreds.

So, led by sorrow and guilt.

He left.

But, being a child of Poseidon with some serious ADHD and a martyr complex, he left the camp with nothing on his back but the clothes he was wearing and the sword in his pocket. By the time he had realized this, it was too late to turn back.

And that was how he had ended up here, fighting a horde (Pack? Group? Swarm? Guzzle- not important,) of Dracaena- and losing. He had no ambrosia, no medical supplies, no backup. 

No will. Really, he could hardly find the will to fight. He had no one left, sure his mother was still around, but she was happy with her daughter and Paul, he didn't want to barge in. It's not like he'd be able to explain-

Even if he did chose to write it down on paper- He wouldn't be able to explain. How could he explain to his mother that the gods, That Poseidon, his very own father, held him down against his will and forced him to be separated from his voice in such a way. He couldn't do that to his mother- and selfishly- he didn't want to relive that moment anymore then he already did. 

He dodged the slash from a blade, parrying and slamming the hilt of his own sword down on the monsters wrist, forcing them to drop the blade. He swung his own downwards, severing her writhing snake legs from her body before she burst into dust. 

Somehow, he'd managed to gain the will to win against them. Likely an odd sense of pride for himself. Imagine, the great Perseus Jackson taken down by a horde of Dracaena. 

He capped Riptide and let out a wheezily silent breath, his larynx still chugging along just a bit. 

He never had the chance to defend himself when he was hit on the back of the head, and brought back into the horrors of Morpheus' realm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he became aware of was the feeling of crumbling wet cobble stone. The acrid air stung his nose, the humidity coating him in a thin sheen of dew. 

He grunted softly and pushed himself into a sitting position, but immediately closed his eyes and leaned back, clutching his head as his vision swam. 

Fuck. Ow-

He sat there for a minute or two- and once he was sure his head wasn't going to explode- he opened his eyes. 

Yep. Another gross cell. What else was new. Oh hey- he wasn't chained up! That was different!

Continuing to examine the cell and become acquainted with the resident spider in the back corner, he didn't notice when the cell door opened. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and squeezed. Obviously, anyone who was recently kidnapped would assume this was in fact not a hug- but an attempt of murder. 

And- like any sane person would do. and Jackson liked to think he was decently sane- Grabbed the attackers arms tightly and rolled so their positions were flipped, before quickly uncapping his sword- and swinging-

"Wait!" 

He paused- generally not the smart thing to do but hey- serious concussion and swinging around like that was not helping. After a moment the attacker- a female- didn't say anything more, he resumed his attempt in stabbing the bitches eye out.

When of course- because nothing went his way- he was oh so rudely yanked off of the attacker by battle worn hands. That were- by comparison, much larger than his own. 

Immediately all his years of training went out the window and he went to the basics. 

Kicking the fucker in the balls. 

With a loud grunt of pain, Percy was dropped. He immediately stood up, blinking spots out of his vision, and shakily gripped Riptide. He was in no condition to fight. And really didn't want to, but hey- survival instincts are a bitch. 

"Wait! Wait Hold up!" The female shouted, "Don't stab me- us-! Us! We come in peace-"

He snorted, though- not really. 'Sure- because knocking someone out and kidnapping them just screams peace.'

"I told you that wasn't a good Idea!" The male hissed.

"Well how should I have known! I don't ask for help!" 

"Common sense woman!"

"Oh really?" she sneered, cocking her hip, "Then why didn't you stop me oh wise one?-"

Annnnd Percy had enough of this. He sighed and hit his sword against the wall with a clang, drawing his kidnappers' attention. 

He raised an eyebrow unimpressed. 'Who are they and what the hell did they want with me.' He thought, obviously they were gods. But who? He'd never seen them before. 

The man coughed awkwardly into his fist. "Right- uh- So. You're Percy Jackson." Obviously. "That's- Order- ironically- and I'm Chaos- could you come with us please?"


End file.
